


It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [22]
Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Deuce Pride, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”





	It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look.

**22\. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”**

* * *

"Just give it here Deuce." Ty demanded trying to yank the box from his boyfriend. Ty was worried because he saw how his boyfriend struggled with carrying the microwave inside the group's new apartment. Now Deuce was trying carry a box filled of textbooks.

"Nah babe. Back up I got this." Deuce argue tighten his grip on the box of books as he took careful steps up towards the apartment. The box was heavier than it looked but Deuce pride was on the line and he refused to back down.

Rocky and Cece laughed at their friend's behavior as he refused to look weak in his partner despite the obvious signs that he was struggling. Deuce winced as he box seems to get heavier but he refused let Ty take it.

"Deuce come on." Ty tried again.

"It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." Deuce hissed.

"Fine," Ty threw his hands up backing away at the pointed glare "just be careful baby."


End file.
